Forbidden Love
by The-Fandom-Gurl
Summary: What if MK and Nod had never met? MK is Mandrake's daughter, and she lives in Wrathwood. Nod is still the same, as a leafman. When Nod meets MK while he's exploring Wrathwood, what will happen between them two? Find out by readin'. :3 Pairings: Just Katherinod! Rated T for upcoming chapter! One-Shot! Please review! Sowwe for the suckish summary :p
1. Chapter 1

**Hewro der! Phew. First storyyyy! Yay! Uhhh... I'm expecting this story to be only 2 chapters, but this won't be the only Epic story I'll be doing! Meh.. One-Shot. Plz leave a review! Thx! **

**~_Ari_ 3**

* * *

**_Forbidden Love_**

(Nod's POV)

I followed the girl into a corner by the exit of Wrathwood. Did I know where I was going? Nope. I just kept following her.

"Wait!" I called out, running after her. She tripped and fell, dropping her dadga in hand.

She grunted as she fell, then grabbed her dadga in hand once more. "Stay away from me!" She yelled, holding her dadga in front of her.

"Whoa," I muttered as she held it up, and stepped back. "I'm not going to hurt you." I started to approach her, putting down my sword. She seemed to calm down, but she still sat in the corner. I kneeled down to her, putting my hand out to pull her up. "Trust me."

She managed a small smile, then took my hand. "..Okay." she breathed out.

I gave a reassuring smile and asked her, "What's your name?"

"Mary Katherine.. but I prefer MK." She tells me, looking down shyly.

"That's a nice name." I tell her. She had redish-brown hair and green eyes, and she looked 18 or so. She wore a ripped bat fur skirt and top, a thin black cape dragged behind her that looked much like Mandrake's.

She smiled again. "Th-thanks."

"I'm Nod, By the way." I look away to see if anyone was watching. "So.. what are you doing alone out here?"

"I was trying to find Mandrake.."

I laughed lightly. "Why would you wanna find Mandrake? He's a jerk."

"He's my father.." She narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"Oh.." I said quickly. "So that means.. you're some kind of boggan girl?.."

MK laughed and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess. What are you? Some kind of Leafboy?"

"LeafMAN." I corrected. We both laughed.

"Nod?! Nod, are you out here?" I heard Ronin call my name.

"Oh no.." I muttered.

"What?" she said, looking behind me.

"It's my.. half-father. He's calling me. I gotta go." I started to back away from her.

"Wait!" She said, running towards me and grabbing my arm to stop me. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

I smiled at what she said. "I dunno.. I'll try to come, okay?"

She looked down then glanced back at me. "Okay. Uhh.. Do you wanna meet right here?" she gestured towards the entrance of Wrathwood.

"Sure." I nodded. "Cya tomorrow." I waved and ran out of Wrathwood.

"Bye.." I heard her mutter before I ran off.

****_In Mandrake's_ Lair****

(MK's POV)

I ran into Mandrake's lair, a smile on my face. "Daddy!" I exclaimed. He looks towards me, his staff in hand.

"Yes, my precious?"

"Daddy, daddy! Guess what?!"

"Don't know, don't care.." he muttered.

"I met this Leafman named Nod, and-"

"-LEAFMAN?" he interrupted me.

"Yeah! Well you didn't let me finish! I was going to say that-"

"Ha." He smirked, interrupting me again. "You met a leafman? In Wrathwood? What was he doing around here?"

"I don't know, but I met him and I really like him!" I nodded and smiled.

"A leafman from Moonhaven.." he muttered.

"Yeah, why..?" I asked. "Daddy?"

"Kill him." was all he said.

I gasped and shook my head quickly. "What?! Why?! No, I can't!"

"Why not, my precious?" he chuckled and approached me, rotting a leaf and turning it into a boggan arrow.

"Because.. I-"

"Mary Katherine," He smirked, "Listen. 'Daddy' told you so. You should obey your father.."

"..I.." I paused.

"Did he tell you he'll be coming back?"

"Yes, tomorrow.."

"Hmm… tomorrow, you say.." He circled me, smirking. "Tomorrow is too late." He shoved me roughly, and I rubbed my arm. "Tonight."

"Tonight what..?"

"I want you to go to Moonhaven tonight, and kill him with these arrows and your dadga. Shoot the arrows at his arms…" He then narrowed his eyes to my dadga. "Then drive your dadga through his heart."

I gasped and dropped my dadga in shock. "Daddy, no! I can't!"

"Listen to daddy, Mary Katherine." He lifted my chin with his hand.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, pushing him away and running out of the lair leaving my dadga on the ground.

* * *

**Merp. Hehe XD I hope ya liked this! Again, Plz leave a review! I'd really appreciate it :3 Thx!**

**~_Ari 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forbidden Love ~ Chapter 2**_

(Nod's POV)

"You just never listen, do you?!" Ronin growled, clenching his fists.

"Hey, I'm sorry, alright! I was just wandering around Wrathwood, no big deal!" I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen.

"Ha. 'Not a big deal'?! Nod, a boggan could've gotten a lucky shot and struck you with a boggan arrow! Or even worse, Mandrake could've kidnapped you."

"I get it.. I'm sorry, okay? It's just.. I met this girl in Wrathwood-"

"-a girl in Wrathwood?" He interrupted, looking at me with a toned voice.

"Uhh, Yeah. Her name was.. MK, I think. She was really nice. I'm suppose to meet her in Wrathwood again tomorrow." I explained, hoping he'd understand.

"Nuh- uh- uh. I'm not letting you." Ronin shook his head, being a bit stern. Why doesn't he trust me?

"Seriously?! Why?!" I exclaimed in anger. "She's just a friend! ….That I met like, 10 minutes ago.."

"Nod, enough."

"No! I'm not leaving until you tell me why!" I yelled, wanting a reason.

Ronin just turned away from me, staying silent.

"Fine. It's obvious that you don't trust me. I'm leaving." I said harshly, walking out of the palace.

(MK's POV)

I was running along the path to Moonhaven, desperately looking for Nod. I had to warn him about what Mandrake is forcing me to do. "NOD!" I screamed, turning my head in all directions. "Nod! I-" I felt someone bump into me. I turned around to see who it was, and it was him "Nod?" I asked.

He looked down at me, smiling slightly. "Hey." He said without an expression.

"You okay?"

"Mmm.. Yeah. I was trapped in the middle of a stupid lecture with Ronin."

I laughed a bit, then frowned. "Nod.. there's something I have to tell you.."

"What is it?" He asked, getting concerned.

"Uhh..," I bit my lip before continuing. "Mandrake is.. Uh.. Okay, lemme start over. MandrakeisforcingmetokillyoubecausenoleafmenshouldevercometoWrathwood!" I said quickly.

"W-wait, slow down." He laughed lightly. "This time, tell me in English, please."

"Fine! Mandrake is forcing me to kill you because no leafmen or people from Moonhaven should ever come to Wrathwood! Okay? So stay away from me!" I started to back away from him. I remembered when I first told him that when we met. It flashed through my mind…

"_Stay away from me!"_

_ "I'm not going to hurt you."_

He told me he wasn't going to hurt me, but now, Mandrake is forcing me to _**kill**_ him.

"MK?" Nod asked, waving a hand in front of my face, trying to break my trance. "You okay?"

My gaze met his, and I looked down quickly. "Uhh.. Y-yeah.."

"So… he told you that you have to kill me..?"

"Yes." I answered, shuddering at the word '_kill'_.

"Oh." He said, narrowing his eyes.

I took a deep breath. "I won't kill you, Nod. As long as you never come near me… just, stay away from me. Okay?"

"MK , No! I-..I sorta like you.." He smiled slightly.

I gasped and glanced in his direction, shaking my head and backing away. "Nod, I'm sorry.. I can't come near you!" I said before running back to Wrathwood.

**_**Later that night**_**

(Nod's POV)

_I wish he would understand. I mean, he SHOULD understand. He has his own relationship with Tara.. _

It was late at night, and I was walking through the woods to Wrathwood. I had to go talk to MK. I didn't want to stay away from her forever. I really liked her..

"Nod." MK said, standing in front of the entrance to Wrathwood, her crossbow in hand.

"MK." I smiled and narrowed my eyes to her crossbow. "MK.. no.."

I noticed tears starting to form at her eyes. "Nod.. I told you to stay away.."

I then saw Mandrake come up from behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

He whispered to her and said "Now is your chance. Kill him!"

She shook her head and pushed him away from her. "No."

I just stood there, watching them argue. It seemed like forever until Mandrake settled it.

"Mary Katherine, I told you to kill him! Now, if you won't, then I will." He told her, smirking.

"No!" She yelled, pushing him down. "I will **NOT** kill Nod! He's innocent! What did the leafmen ever do to you?!" she aimed her crossbow at Mandrake. Was this really happening? "You're sick. You're evil. I'm sorry, but.." She squinted her eyes tightly, and without hesitating, she released the boggan arrow, and it shot Mandrake in his heart. Hmm, who knew he even HAD a heart.

She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Mandrake, and arrow impaled in his chest. He was dead. She killed him.

"….MK?" I asked, a bit concerned.

She looked towards me, tears flowing. "Nod…" She ran to me and hugged me tight, burying her face in my shirt.

"Hey.. it's okay.." I soothed quietly, stroking her hair.

She sniffled and looked up at me, a smile on her face. "I just couldn't kill you.. I-"

I interrupted her. "I know."

She nodded and sniffled, then let go of me and glanced down. "So…"

"So…." There was an awkward silence between us before I broke it. "Can I show you something?"

"Sure." She said, and followed me. "What-?"

I turned her head forward, and she saw a deer, of course, a giant one, in the moonlight headed our way.

"Whoa.." She muttered, petting it softly. She looked around for me, and I tapped her, my hand reached out to help her up.

"Put your arms around me." I told her.

"But I barely know you."


End file.
